Wehikuł czasu/08
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Rozdział VIII. Pałac z Zielonej Porcelany, do którego dotarliśmy około południa, był opuszczony i zrujnowany. W oknach pozostały tylko kawałki potłuczonych szyb, a duże tafle zielonej licówki powypadały z zardzewiałych ram. Stał bardzo wysoko nad łąką, a gdy przed wejściem doń rzuciłem był okiem na północny wschód, ujrzałem ze zdziwieniem szeroko rozlane wody tworzące jakby zatokę w miejscu, gdzie niegdyś, jak mniemałem, leżało dzisiejsze Wandsworth lub Battersea. Pomyślałem wtedy — nie doprowadzając jednak tej myśli do końca — co się stać mogło, co się stało z istotami żyjącymi w morzu? Po bliższym przyjrzeniu przekonałem się, że materiał, z którego zbudowano pałac, był rzeczywiście porcelaną: na fasadzie pałacu dostrzegłem napis, złożony z nie znanych mi znaków. Pomyślałem sobie, co prawda bez wielkiego zastanowienia, że Weena pomoże mi go odczytać, lecz dowiedziałem się tylko, że nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia o czytaniu. Zawsze wydawała mi się więcej człowiekiem, niż była w istocie — może dlatego właśnie, że przywiązała się do mnie tak po człowieczemu. Za wielkimi podwojami, które były potrzaskane i stały przed nami otworem, ujrzeliśmy, zamiast zwykłej sali, długą galerię oświetloną za pomocą licznych okien bocznych. Pierwszy rzut oka nasunął mi myśl o muzeum. Ceglana podłoga była grubo pokryta kurzem, który podobnie zalegał szarą powłoką dziwaczny szereg najrozmaitszych przedmiotów. Pośrodku sali stało coś osobliwie chudego; była to dolna część dużego szkieletu. Poznałem po krzywych nogach, że jest to stworzenie wymarłe, podobne do Megatherium. Czaszka i kości górnej części leżały obok w grubym pyle, a w jednym miejscu, gdzie woda deszczowa sączyła się przez otwór w dachu, szkielet był mocno podniszczony. Dalej w galerii stał znów olbrzymi baryłkowaty szkielet brontozaura. Potwierdziło się zatem moje przypuszczenie, że było to muzeum. Odszedłszy na bok znalazłem pochyłe jakby półki, a starłszy grubą warstwę pyłu odkryłem dobrze znane gablotki naszych czasów. Większość z nich pewno była hermetycznie zamknięta, sądząc z doskonałego stanu przechowywanej zawartości. Widocznie staliśmy wśród ruin jakiegoś South Kensingtonu ostatnich czasów. Tu niewątpliwie znajdował się oddział paleontologiczny, a ów zbiór wykopalisk musiał być niegdyś wspaniały. Nieunikniony proces rozkładu wszystkich tych skarbów spełniał się wprawdzie z nadzwyczajną powolnością i z nieodwołalną skutecznością, zupełne wyginięcie bakterii i grzybów odjęło mu jednak dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć setnych jego siły powstrzymując zarazem na pewien czas sam proces rozkładu. Tu i ówdzie napotykałem rzadkie skamieniałości potłuczone na kawałki lub ponawlekane na trzcinki jak paciorki, co świadczyło, że mały lud zajmował się zbiorami. Niektóre gablotki zostały opróżnione, jak sądzę, przez Morloków. Panowała wielka cisza. Gruby pył głuszył nasze kroki. Weena, która toczyła morskiego jeża po pochyłym szkle gablotki, naraz podeszła ku mnie, gdy się rozglądałem dookoła, najspokojniej wzięła mnie za rękę i odtąd już nie odstępowała ani na krok. Z początku byłem tak zdziwiony tym starożytnym pomnikiem epoki rozumu, że nie pomyślałem wcale, co też mogę w nim znaleźć. Nawet myśl, która mnie gwałtownie zajmowała, myśl o wehikule czasu, opuściła mnie zupełnie. Sądząc z rozmiarów, Pałac z Zielonej Porcelany zawierać musiał poza galerią paleontologiczną znacznie więcej zbiorów; być może — galerie historyczne, a może nawet bibliotekę! Byłoby to dla mnie z uwagi na me położenie daleko ciekawsze niż ów widok prastarych, rozkładających się już okazów geologicznych. Przy dalszym badaniu znalazłem inną, krótszą, biegnącą prostopadle do pierwszej galerię, która była najwyraźniej poświęcona mineralogii, a widok bryły siarki przywiódł mi na myśl proch. Nie mogłem jednak znaleźć saletry ani też azotanów: bez wątpienia przed wiekami jeszcze uległy one zupełnemu spłukaniu. Jednakże siarka utkwiła mi w pamięci i nadała kierunek myślom. Niewiele mnie zajmowała pozostała część galerii, jakkolwiek zachowała się w najlepszym stanie w porównaniu z tym, com widział. Nie znam się na mineralogii, przeszedłem więc do bardzo zrujnowanego skrzydła, równoległego do sali, do której wszedłem był najpierw. Oddział ten był widocznie poświęcony historii naturalnej, lecz z tego, co się tu znajdowało, od dawna już chyba nic zupełnie nie dawało się rozpoznać. Pewna ilość pokurczonych i sczerniałych szczątków wypchanych zwierząt, pozsychane mumie w słojach, gdzie niegdyś był spirytus, bury proch z rozpadłych roślin: oto wszystko! Smuciło mnie to, bo bardzo byłbym rad poznać żmudne wysiłki, dzięki którym ujarzmiono przyrodę. Następnie doszliśmy do galerii wręcz kolosalnych rozmiarów, lecz szczególnie źle oświetlonej; podłoga spadała tu pochyło pod niewielkim kątem w stronę przeciwległą do wejścia. W pewnych odstępach z sufitu zwieszały się białe banie, niektóre potłuczone lub rozbite. Widać sala z początku była oświetlona sztucznie. Tu czułem się już bardziej na swoim gruncie. Po obu stronach piętrzyły się olbrzymie kształty wielkich machin; wszystkie były już bardzo zardzewiałe, jedne pogruchotane, niektóre jednak prawie nietknięte. Jak wiecie, mam pewną słabość do wszelkich mechanizmów; brała mnie też chętka pozostać wśród nich dłużej, tym bardziej że większość była dla mnie zagadką i mogłem tylko snuć dalekie domysły na temat ich użyteczności. Wyobrażałem sobie, że jeżeli odgadnę ich przeznaczenie, pozyskam zaraz siłę, której będę mógł użyć przeciwko Morlokom. Nagle podbiegła do mnie Weena — tak nagle, że aż się przestraszyłem. Gdyby nie ona, nie zauważyłbym chyba owego pochylenia podłogi.nie zauważyłbym chyba owego pochylenia podłogi — być może podłoga nie była pochyła, lecz samo muzeum zbudowane zostało na zboczu wzgórza. autorski Kraniec sali, gdzie było wejście, znajdował się bowiem nad poziomem ziemi i był oświetlony za pomocą nielicznych wąskich okien, podobnych do szpar w murze. A im dalej się szło w dół, podnoszący się poziom gruntu zasłaniał stopniowo okna i w końcu idący znajdował się w piwnicy zwanej „londyńskim podwórzem”, gdzie światło docierało już tylko przez wąski otwór u góry. Z wolna posuwałem się naprzód, dziwiąc się machinom. Byłem zanadto nimi zajęty, aby dostrzec, że robi się coraz ciemniej, i dopiero wzrastający niepokój Weeny zwrócił moją uwagę. Spostrzegłem wtedy, że galeria niknie w głębi w zupełnym mroku. Zawahałem się, po czym rozejrzawszy się dookoła zauważyłem, że na podłodze mniej jest pyłu i powierzchnia jej nie jest już tak gładka i równa jak tam wyżej. Im dalej w głąb ciemnej czeluści, tym więcej drobnych śladów stóp. W tejże chwili odniosłem wrażenie, że obecni są tu Morlokowie, ja zaś tracę czas na to akademickie badanie machin. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że jest już dobrze po południu i że nie mam dotąd ani broni, ani schronienia, ani żadnych środków do rozniecenia ognia. Przy tym z głębokich mroków galerii dolatywało szczególne dreptanie i takie same dziwne szmery, jakie już raz słyszałem podówczas w głębi studni. Schwyciłem Weenę za rękę. Naraz błysnęła mi myśl i puściwszy rękę Weeny poszedłem do machiny, z której sterczał drążek czy też dźwignia podobnie jak przy zwrotnicach. Wdrapawszy się na podium i uchwyciwszy drążek oburącz, nacisnąłem go z całej siły. Nagle Weena, pozostawiona sama w środkowej części hali, zaczęła płakać. Udało mi się ocenić wytrzymałość drążka od jednego rzutu oka, bo złamał się po jednominutowym naciskaniu, i do płaczącej pośpieszyłem już z maczugą w ręku, nadto wystarczającą do rozbicia łba każdemu Morlokowi, którego bym napotkał. Gorąco pragnąłem zabijać! Myślicie sobie pewno, że to nieludzkie zabijać swych potomków. Ale ja wówczas w żaden sposób nie mogłem nic człowieczego znaleźć w tych istotach. Tylko wzgląd na Weenę, której nie chciałem opuszczać, oraz przekonanie, że jeżeli zechcę pragnienie swe zaspokoić, może na tym ucierpieć wehikuł czasu, powstrzymały mnie od zapuszczenia się w głąb galerii i zabijania tych bestii, których głosy już mnie dochodziły. Z maczugą w jednej ręce, drugą prowadząc Weenę przeszedłem więc z tej galerii do innej, jeszcze większej, która na pierwszy rzut oka przypomniała mi kaplicę wojskową obwieszoną postrzępionymi sztandarami. Zorientowałem się jednak, że szare poszarpane łachmany, które zwisały z jednej i z drugiej strony galerii, są butwiejącymi szczątkami książek. Od dawna to wszystko gniło, rozłaziło się, rozsypywało i nie znać było już na tym żadnych śladów druku. Lecz tu i ówdzie spaczone okładki i popękane okucia metalowe dość wymownie opowiadały dzieje tego przybytku. Gdybym był literatem, moralizowałbym może na temat marności wszelkich ambicji; lecz w danych okolicznościach uderzył mnie tylko z gwałtowną mocą ogrom zmarnowanej pracy, o jakiej świadczyła ciemna otchłań butwiejącego papieru. Muszę przyznać, że w owym czasie myślałem głównie o «Spekulacjach Filozoficznych»''«Spekulacje Filozoficzne»'' — ang. «Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society» (czasopismo naukowe wydawane od 1665 r.). edytorski i o moich własnych siedemnastu pracach z optyki fizycznej. Następnie po szerokich schodach weszliśmy do czegoś, co mogło być niegdyś galerią chemii technicznej. Tutaj miałem niemałą nadzieję poczynić użyteczne odkrycia. Z wyjątkiem miejsca, gdzie zapadł się był dach, galeria zachowana była w dobrym stanie. Chciwie przeglądałem każdą nie uszkodzoną gablotkę; wreszcie w jednej, hermetycznie zamkniętej, znalazłem pudełko zapałek. Skwapliwie potarłem jedną na próbę: były zupełnie dobre; nawet nie zwilgły. — Tańcz! — krzyknąłem do Weeny w jej języku, teraz bowiem miałem już broń przeciwko tym strasznym istotom, których oboje takeśmy się lękali! I w tym opuszczonym muzeum, na grubym dywanie kurzu, ku wielkiemu zachwytowi Weeny uroczyście wykonałem coś w rodzaju wielce złożonego tańca, gwiżdżąc, o ile mogłem, wesołą piosenkę. Był to częściowo skromny kankan i taniec posuwisty, i pląsy z przysiadami (o ile na to pozwalały moje poły), i wreszcie coś własnego pomysłu — jak wiecie bowiem, jestem urodzonym wynalazcą. I myślę sobie teraz, że jak dla owego pudełka zapałek wymknięcie się zagładzie czasu w ciągu niepamiętnych lat było w najwyższym stopniu zadziwiające, tak dla mnie znowu stało się to szczęściem niewymownym. Co więcej — to już prawdziwy cud — znalazłem też coś daleko jeszcze osobliwszego, mianowicie — kamforę. Znajdowała się w zapieczętowanym słoiku, który przypadkowo, jak sądzę, był rzeczywiście hermetycznie zamknięty. Z początku sądziłem, że jest to wosk parafinowy, i rozbiłem szkło. Lecz zapach kamfory nie dopuszczał pomyłki. Wśród powszechnego zniszczenia udało się materii lotnej przetrwać może całe tysiące wieków. Przypomniało mi to widziane niegdyś malowidło sepią z belemnitu kopalnego, który chyba jeszcze przed milionem lat musiał zamrzeć, aby się ostatecznie zamienić w skamielinę kopalną. Już miałem kamforę porzucić, gdy przypomniałem sobie, że jest to łatwo palne ciało, które płonie dobrym, jasnym płomieniem i jest zatem wyborną świecą. Włożyłem więc kamforę do kieszeni. Nie znajdowałem jednak materiałów wybuchowych ani żadnych środków do wyłamania brązowych drzwi. Dotychczas ów stalowy drąg był najużyteczniejszym przedmiotem, jaki znalazłem. Niemniej jednak opuściłem galerię pokrzepiony na duchu. Nie zdołam wam opowiedzieć wszystkiego, co mi się wydarzyło w ciągu tego długiego popołudnia. Trzeba by dużego wysiłku pamięci, aby przypomnieć sobie kolejno to, co się widziało i przeżyło. Pamiętam długą galerię zardzewiałej broni; pamiętam, jak wahałem się pomiędzy drążkiem, który już miałem, a siekierą czy też mieczem. Nie mogłem jednak zabrać obojga, a mój drążek żelazny wydawał mi się najlepszy na owe drzwi z brązu. Była również w muzeum wielka liczba dział, pistoletów i strzelb. Większość zmieniła się już w kupę rdzy, lecz niektóre były z jakiegoś nowego metalu i wydawały dobry dźwięk. Natomiast naboje i proch, jakie mogły tu być niegdyś, dawno już obróciły się w pył. Jeden róg sali był zrujnowany: być może wskutek wybuchu wśród nagromadzonych okazów. W innym miejscu stały rzędem bożki: polinezyjskie, meksykańskie, greckie, fenickie — z każdego, jak myślę, zakątka ziemi. Tutaj, ulegając niepowstrzymanemu popędowi, napisałem swe nazwisko na nosie steatytowego potwora z Ameryki Południowej, który szczególnie mnie zajął. Im bliżej wieczora, tym bardziej słabło moje zainteresowanie zbiorami. Przechodziłem z jednych galerii do drugich, zakurzonych, cichych, w części zrujnowanych. Okazy w nich były już tylko kupami rdzy i lignitu; rzadko napotykałem trochę lepiej zachowane eksponaty. W jednym miejscu znalazłem się nagle obok małego modelu kopalni i przez prosty przypadek dostrzegłem w hermetycznie zamkniętym pudełku dwa dynamitowe naboje! Wykrzyknąłem „Eureka!” i z radością rozbiłem pudełko. Potem dopiero przyszło zwątpienie. Zawahałem się. Wybrawszy następnie na przeprowadzenie doświadczenia niewielką boczną galerię, zrobiłem próbę. Nigdy nie czułem podobnego rozczarowania jak wówczas, gdym pięć, dziesięć, piętnaście minut czekał na wybuch, który nie nadchodził. Z pewnością były to tylko modele. Jestem przekonany, że gdyby było inaczej, zniszczyłbym i wysadził w sfery niebytu i białego sfinksa, i brązowe drzwi i, jak się okazało, jedyne me widoki odnalezienia wehikułu czasu. Potem dopiero, jak sądzę, przeszliśmy na niewielkie wewnętrzne podwórze pałacu, które było trawnikiem, a rosły na nim trzy owocowe drzewa. Odpoczęliśmy i pokrzepili się. Przed zachodem słońca zacząłem się rozglądać w położeniu. Noc już nadciągała, a dotąd jeszcze nie znalazłem nieprzystępnego schronienia. Mało mnie to jednak niepokoiło. Miałem w posiadaniu swym przedmiot, który był może najlepszą bronią przeciwko Morlokom — zapałki! Miałem nadto w kieszeni kamforę, na wypadek gdybym potrzebował płomienia. Zdawało mi się, że najlepiej będzie spędzić noc na otwartym powietrzu pod osłoną ognia. Z rana urządzi się wyprawę po wehikuł czasu. Dotychczas jako jedyne narzędzie do tego celu miałem stalową maczugę. Obecnie jednak, w miarę zdobywania doświadczenia, inaczej już podchodziłem do owych drzwi z brązu. Dotychczas powstrzymywałem się od wyłamania ich głównie przez wzgląd na tajemnicze wnętrze. Drzwi te nie sprawiały wrażenia przeszkody bardzo silnej i spodziewałem się, że mój żelazny drąg zupełnie się nada do tego celu. ----